<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally, Some Action by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522312">Finally, Some Action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Choking, M/M, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, self indulgent swhirl fic tbh, swerve is just a virgin king and whirl is shameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve doesn't want to admit it, but he's jealous of all his friends' relationships and wants his own action. Whirl thinks he's got the answer he needs.</p><p>A non serious, un-beta'd fic about Swerve trying to get fragged. I use both cybertronian and human swears and sometimes call body parts by their human word, I just think that little minibot needs to be railed through a table. Anyways,,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Swerve &amp; Whirl (Transformers), Swerve/Whirl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally, Some Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Swerve is a huge virgin, this news is not new news. It’s practically entombed history at this point. After their escapades are over, and a copper-casted monument commemorates the crew, there will be an engraved line about how Swerve managed to keep his virginity the entire era they were on that scuzz-blasted ship. “Swerve of Helex. He never lost his virginity because he never loses.” Swerve doesn’t want to brand himself like that, one of those weirdos who won’t shut up about it to their friends. He’s learned to live with the fact that he won’t shut up, but he makes sure to keep his sad little fantasies out of his personal life, so to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But slag it, he can’t help the feeling in his tanks when the others manage to slip their love lifes into conversations. When he sends out a message about movie nights sometimes and there is a resounding call of “sorry, it’s date night”. He can’t help the green bite of envy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also really disliked opening up about it to people. As stated, it’s by no means news, but admitting to the fact left him feeling a bit like he was asking for someone to coo and tell him “it’ll be okay, there’s always that one spark out there for someone”. The only times he’d joke about it were near the ends of his shifts. The other mechs in the bar, properly sloshed on engex, would often be just as open about their personal files and feelings. They’d poke and egg him, asking if he had his optics trained on anyone. The attention unraveled him as long as it was with those he knew would be good-natured about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a resounding seven different rain-checks on different activities due to conjunx couples and their pre-planned dates, the loneliness began to gnaw at his casing just a little harder. The work at the bar those following days probably weren’t some of his best. The atmosphere certainly picked up on the lack of energy from the counter. Swerve would hang back to mindlessly organize or double clean glasses without so much as a peep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as programmed behavior goes, when pressed, Swerve preferred to keep those deeper character revelations locked away. For the benefit of others, or something thin like that. He was fine, just lousy recharge, just a painfully slow cycle, just planning tomorrow deep in thought. Others didn’t have it in them to dig any further, mostly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His current patron at the bar tonight was certainly an edge case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl played with his curly straw delicately between his claws, the fancy umbrella was tucked behind his antennae in some extremely funny bit that Swerve had already forgotten about as the mech leaned in close and his voice was glazed over as if wrapped in a letter personally for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how does that make you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve stopped cleaning the glass with a cloth for a moment curiously. He threw Whirl a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The towering mech sat back and started laughing to himself. “That’s all that Rung’s been asking me lately. Thought I’d give it a shot.” Whirl brought his drink up to his helm and took a sip through his intake port.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve gave a soft snort and shook his helm, resuming with cleaning his glass. “Eh, nothing, really... Stuff’s been eating at my processor I guess, nothing major.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Whirl lean forward on his stool and set his drink on the counter. “Swerve, you’re a horrible liar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really, I mean,” Swerve sighed and spoke softly, “it’s embarrassing. I’ll be okay. Mechs have just been a bit flaky lately, and I’ve been feeling a little, I dunno…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Whirl leaned even further in his seat worried him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lonely?” Swerve squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How…” Whirl strained his helm so far across the counter Swerve was afraid it’d pop right off, “does that make. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He gestured to Swerve with a servo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guh, awful, for one,” the floodgates had opened. There was no stopping the spiel now. “I’m happy for them all, believe me, I just sometimes wish that like… I could get the same kinda satisfaction, yknow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like listen, I know that I might not be anyone’s first pick for conjunx, but that’s not even what I’m jealous of if I’m being honest.” Swerve eyed the only other group in the bar to make sure he wasn’t drawing any attention to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl went back to playing with his curly straw. He cocked his helm and drew his eye into a curious line. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… the whole ‘conjunx’ dance sounds like a lot more of a thing for two mechs who have their problems figured out, right? I’m not looking for all the work and the… gooey, feelsy stuff,” he paused, “right now. I mean. That stuff would be nice, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lookin’ for a nut and strut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve gestured wildly with his arm. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” Whirl laid his head on the counter and eyed the remainder of his cocktail, “well you and a million other bots, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve groaned. “I know, that’s why I said it wasn’t worth it. It’s just a lousy, pathetic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>overdone </span>
  </em>
  <span>fantasy that like every bot and their spotmate has had.” He picked up the next glass and started cleaning it. “The feeling will pass I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl hummed half-heartedly. Swerve was feeling that sinking feeling in his tank after his… moment. “Please don’t tell anyone else about that uh, griping… Heh, thanks for listening, bud. Can’t have that ruining my reputation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hear any response from Whirl, and looked up to find his curly straw in two pieces on the table and Whirl’s bright optic zeroed on him. That was usually his way of saying he wanted his drink topped off, minor inconveniences of destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he puttered around for the ingredients, Whirl deigned him a response without prompt. “Y’know, of all the action I’ve had over the years, this waste bucket ain’t any better for most of us on here either. You aren’t the only one who’s pent up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve snorted as he started mixing. “Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sure,” Whirl shrugged, “your friends just got awfully lucky to find each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve ‘hm’ed in thought. Whirl tapped his claws impatiently as he watched the concoction of his drink in front of him. As it gracefully slid across the counter he practically squealed in delight and grabbed the mini umbrella from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should set up an after-dark event here, heheh.” Swerve started rambling again, feeling the tension in his shoulder cables and voice start to ease. “A singles meetup… whatever they call ‘em. Is the host allowed to participate in those? Or blind dates, oh there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tons </span>
  </em>
  <span>of good Earth media on those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Primus, you know, I sometimes think maybe it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all the Earth media. They just have metric </span>
  <em>
    <span>loads </span>
  </em>
  <span>of stories all about two humans getting together forever. It’s no wonder why I get so jealous of my friends and the time they get to spend with their conjunx…” Swerve sighed and leaned back against the cabinets. “But like I said, ain’t interested in that stuff. Too serious. I have no clue where I’d even </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin </span>
  </em>
  <span>to look for a mech willing to get dirty without making an aft of myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve became aware that Whirl had stopped nursing his drink over. The mech was staring him down with such an unreadable intensity that Swerve couldn’t help but fidget in place. His mouth was still running on overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>criminy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a bot can only stand it for so long, y’know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl made a noise in his throat that Chromedome would’ve been jealous of and stood up. He leaned across the table and planted his claws onto Swerve’s shoulder with enough force to nearly make him buckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? Is it time to close the bar? C’mon,” Whirl pressed him toward the counter’s exit with such a force that he was nearly lifting Swerve off his pedes, “we’re taking this back to my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey-!” Swerve hit his brakes and stopped their path. “What’s the meaning of this!” He didn’t want to misunderstand what Whirl was getting to, but he was almost sure that Whirl had just made a proposition. A proposition for…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl practically rolled his optic. “Listen, all that griping, figured it was going to wear your treads out.” He gave him an expectant look. The group in the corner booth were giving them nosy looks, Swerve could spot behind Whirl’s form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, lemme just,” he waved to the group, “fellas! Bar’s closing early tonight! Ten will take your dishes, put all tips on the counter, always appreciate the business!” Whirl skirted him out the door before he could finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl settled the pressure of a servo just behind Swerve’s neck cables. Swerve couldn’t tell if it was a friendly gesture or patronizing, really. “Consider this payment for my tab, will ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve felt the energon in his lines come to a near boil in an instant. “Okay, okay,” he came to a stop again, “I need an answer right now. Are you actually saying what I think you’re saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Whirl intoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve shot him a ‘please go on’ look. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Whirl’s optic squinted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>am I</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whirl, I’m seriously asking you.” He reached out a tentative hand and placed it on the other’s servo. “This is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not mad I just want to make sure that I’m not reading into anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl squatted down to meet his level in a way that usually pissed Swerve off, but it was the shit-eating incline of his helm and that the only way Swerve could </span>
  <em>
    <span>read </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything of his emotion was how tightly his eye was drawn into a line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whirl I… Yes, can I just say that? Does that work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slid shut, and it took no time nor effort for Whirl to scoop the minibot up and dump him unceremoniously onto the slab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, careful!” Swerve protested, his servos grabbed for purchase on the flat surface. “I dent easily.” He felt one of Whirl’s claws wrench him on the hip, flipping him over so they were optic to visor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule number one.” Swerve swallowed the knot in his throat. He’d never heard Whirl sound so… husky. “You’re going to keep your intake shut for the next five kliks, or else I’m gonna weld it shut.” His optic burned hot and bright into Swerve again, but this time he only felt pure, spark-racing excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl continued, straightening his spinal strut out and positively towering over Swerve. “Number two. I’m going to fuck you so badly you won’t even need to touch yourself, so don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve was about to dare ask a question until he heard the sound of a higher pitched transformation. Something stiff pressed against his chastity panel, and his mind could’ve melted right there as he took in the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>frag </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that gonna-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his back and wheels slam against the slab, feeling his throat being cinched between Whirl’s claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule C?” Whirl’s helm leant close to his. “If you tell anyone we did this… eh, actually, I don’t give a shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve barely got out a dignified noise before Whirl leaned back to grab Swerve by his struts, dragging him full body into his hips with a strong thrust. Their hips connected with an atrociously loud clang. Swerve could feel Whirl’s spike drag across his panel and it was over, as he failed to catch his alerts overriding the command to open them. This was it, it was honest to Primus happening. He took in a shuddering breath and tried to get comfortable on the berth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw… don’t look so scared, smallspark.” Whirl cooed above him, standing back just a second to take in the sight. “I can give you my word that my spike’s never killed anyone from being impaled on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going against Swerve’s very nature not to immediately spout the first comment to cross his brain, but boy was he holding it back. Whirl took his spike in his claw and aimed it to Swerve’s valve. He heard the other grumble in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slag, Swerve, I might actually split you in half.” Whirl gave a testing press into Swerve, the head barely nudging in. Swerve sucked in an intake, biting his lip to keep from running his mouth. He’d only ever serviced himself with his fingers, there was no fragging way he could fit that much in, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Whirl had no mouth, he sure gave off a content musing noise as he edged deeper, gaining some confidence. “Mm, you know what I’ve thought about?” Swerve huffed out his filters, his focus being drawn away from trying not to feel the burn in his valve’s walls. “That bar would probably be the perfect place to frag someone in secret. Frag, talk about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>secluded area. Locks, dim the lights.” He picked up his pace ever so, thrusts timing a little longer. Swerve could feel himself getting used to it. “Hell, think of all those tables people have probably banged on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve scrunched his nose up at the image. “Uh, gross, Whirl. Are you saying people have done that before?” The mech above him paused before Swerve realized he’d broken the first rule. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh slag-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl started pulling out and no, no, wait, this wasn’t how the Earth media went! “Whirl, wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pressed down into the berth again, which was just starting to hurt his back at this point. Whirl perched over him, his eye drawn fine as a pinhole. “Tell me why I should be the one to get you off then, huh? You can’t even follow one lousy rule.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whirl, it’s me- I couldn’t keep quiet if I tried. I didn’t mean it, you just started talking about the bar like some bots had clanged in it before and I freaked! Nobody’s supposed to disrespect someone’s place of business like that!” He began to try and laugh it off, but Whirl’s eye and… expressive body language remained void in a worrying way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl cocked his helm and gave him a light pat in sympathy. “Don’t think too hard about it, little buddy. Anyways, you’ve just killed my hard on for the night, so I think I’m gonna go bother someone else about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve practically threw himself into grabbing Whirl’s arm. “Wait! You don’t have to go, I promise I won’t talk this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He didn’t sound convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise. If I do it again you can, uh- I dunno what it is people usually do when they break a rule in the berth. Do they spank each other or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl waved a claw to dismiss him. “Yeah, yeah, I don’t actually give a flying frag. Turn over for me.” Swerve did as he was told obediently this time. “It was just fun to watch you get all flustered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl didn’t have a warning this time before he eagerly pressed in. Swerve ground his dentae at the stretch, meanwhile Whirl was pontificating through a groan. “You were all ‘oh Whirl, please don’t go! I’m a widdle bot, desperate to have my nodes tickled.’ I couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whirl picked up a pace. It started shallow, but as Whirl was talking to himself (talk about hypocrite) he started to lose himself in the act. Swerve felt inner nodes that were lighting up in glee that he’d never reached before, pleasure and pain mixing in a volatile combination between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just- mmgh- think about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Swerve.” Whirl continued. “What would it be like to take someone on the bar counter?” He paused to situate his claws where he wanted them, and returned with a renewed effort to pound his spark into Swerve’s valve. The only response Swerve could deign him was a hearty moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, so good…” Swerve slurred. His servos clutched at the edge of the slab as his body threatened to rock right off of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl sounded pleased with him. “Yes, very good. Prime real estate, that counter.” Swerve couldn’t even care what Whirl was talking about as long as he continued to work him over like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could bend someone over it… Press their helm down into the metal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve whispered. “Frag, please.” He felt Whirl stutter in his rhythm for a moment, before the weight shifted. One of Whirl’s claws brushed the back of Swerve’s helm before pressing it against the slab. Swerve’s breath hitched and he arched his hips a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl took the message, his other servo gripped against Swerve’s leg and drove their hips home. Swerve could practically feel his valve walls being dragged from the sheer girth of Whirl’s spike. His processor flooded in information, thoughts, burning itself on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt. Whirl slammed into something that lit up Swerve’s visor like a wildfire. Something shorted in his head, Swerve could feel his intake fall open like he wanted to scream. He felt the pressure on his helm shift, the claws settling around his collar and neck cables. Whirl still silently giving the impression if he wanted to say anything it would ruin the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve squirmed, trying to meet into the thrusts, to chase that electric feeling again. Whirl gave a predatory growl and doubled his efforts. “Oh you liked that? Like when I keep you pinned like this?” Swerve felt his vents stutter like a dying thruster, it gave him a full body shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl canted his hips in a way that nailed the spot as before and Swerve can’t remember if he shrieked, but he was quickly realizing that there was the drool of lubricant running down his chin. One of his arms slipped from its grip on the edge of the berth, he backed up and tried to turn around. Whirl stopped his motion with a disappointed grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nngh, what is it?” His body seemed tensed in a way that said Whirl thought he hurt him somehow. Swerve had to physically take a moment to bring himself down enough to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I wanna face you.” Whirl pulled out within the moment and helped Swerve reposition himself. One of Whirl’s servos snaked around Swerve’s leg, pulling it across his hips like a crossed wire. Whirl lined himself up again, and Swerve was disappointed he couldn’t see the other mech’s expression on the entrance over his cockpit, but the fact he was able to retake Whirl’s girth without as much burn before felt… awfully nice, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Primus</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Whirl droned out, “feels so good to frag someone after so long, Swerve.” He was getting used to this position with short, almost teasing thrusts. Swerve watched Whirl’s spike as it ducked in and out, how the vulva stretched to expose red biolights underneath. His spike, on the other hand, was hot and heavy and drooling pathetically onto the leg underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve tried to fist his servos into something as Whirl began to gain steam. The pleasure his valve was positively radiating was driving him nuts without the relief of stroking himself off. Whirl apparently picked up on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, pipsqueak, where’s that cluster again.” He yanked Swerve’s leg up higher and slotted their hips deep (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pit</span>
  </em>
  <span> when did he manage to take the whole length?). Their hips met and met and met in ways that buffing was not going to save by the morning. Swerve felt his helm hit the berth and he let himself get lost in this feeling, like his head being pulled under a rising wake. “I call this the pretzel twist, used to drive Impactor nuts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve couldn’t register whatever was leaving Whirl’s vocalizer at this point. He would get a few seconds of blissful, rhythmic bouncing until Whirl picked up and angled his hips just so to pound into his valve walls that sent shockwaves of tingling pleasure through Swerve’s lines. Whirl curled his body over Swerve at some point, and when Swerve picked his helm up he saw Whirl’s optical screen was practically shorted out. Yellow bunches of pixels blinked in and out in time with his thrusts in a ghost of where a disc shape would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve felt himself slipping on moans, and fought to keep them in by biting down on a digit. Whirl doubled his efforts, his powerful engines warmed up for the beastial strength that attack vehicles were known for. Swerve felt like he was toeing the line of overload. He was standing on the very edge of spilling out completely if it weren’t for the neglected feeling from his spike keeping him from the plummet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl pulled himself back again, rising up in a tower, and hooked a servo under Swerve to pull his hips up to height. Swerve made a dignified whine before Whirl pulled out, he pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whirl!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Swerve couldn’t believe he slipped up, but Whirl didn’t seem phased. He watched Whirl’s fat length drop on top of Swerve’s equipment and press forward, the blue spike glazed in both pink lube from the combined mechs greeting his anterior node and shorter spike. That was about all that Swerve could take before he hollered and his vocoder shorted itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to plead when you’d lost control over your vocoder. Swerve felt like he was making a decent effort somewhere in his processor by the combined effort of leaking washer fluid from his visor and trembling like a wet turbofox. Whirl was engrossed in the act of dragging his spike back and over Swerve’s groin. It was Whirl who bottomed out first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swerve didn’t catch the moment, but he felt Whirl snap his hips forward and the point of contact from Whirl’s transfluid hit his chest. Then came the aftershocks of Whirl’s charge passing through him, and that was that for Swerve. His visual feed gave out, though his HUD still blasted him with warnings. He thinks his vocoder reset just after the last wave of ecstasy left him, and all Swerve could manage was a charred moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above him, Whirl caught his bearings for some time. Or maybe he was waiting for Swerve to catch his bearings. With creaking, delicate motions like he was handling fine Deltan china, Whirl returned Swerve’s pedes to their proper locations on the berth. Swerve, for lack of a more charming choice of words, felt well and truly fragged. Not even a mutiny would be able to rouse him, if he was being honest. The berth and the mech in this room were the only things that existed right now. Also his drained energy, and the blissful, raw burn in his valve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl came back (when he’d left, that was a mystery) to wipe off the mess. The lights dimmed, and he heard a door discreetly woosh shut. Well, he couldn’t argue with that. Swerve conked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His next shift at the bar might have been the best Swerve felt in cycles. The patrons also seemed eager at the energy Swerve provided them (granted he didn’t do as much walking around that day). Whirl had popped in later that cycle, and hardly threatened anyone with bodily harm the whole time he was there. As the time rolled near the end of his shift, Whirl came up and slung an arm around the minibot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, pipsqueak,” he slurred, “I gotta say y’know if you ev’r… wanna do that again.” Whirl was trying to poke at Swerve with a claw and was struggling immensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks Whirl,” Swerve grinned lopsided and patted his patron on the shoulder, “I don’t mean this in the wrong way, but of all mechs I didn’t expect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have such nice bedside manners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirl nodded furiously like he was shaking water out of his audials. “Anything to pay off my tabs. I do it for the kids.” He stood up and sauntered his way back to his table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no!” Swerve started up after him. “You have to pay me! You’re not paying that way, Whirl!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>